Cessily Kincaid (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body; formerly , , Xavier Institute student body | Relatives = Ellis Kincaid (father); Jill Kincaid (mother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 114 lbs | Eyes = Silver | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Silver | UnusualSkinColour2 = metal skin | UnusualFeatures = Liquid metal body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School Student | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Portland, Oregon | Creators = Christina Weir; Nunzio DeFilippis; Keron Grant | First = New Mutants Vol 2 #2 | HistoryText = Origin Cessily lived a completely normal life and was a beloved only child, until her mutation developed. Her body changed to a metallic, mercury-like substance. Her parents did not know how to deal with this change. While they did not reject her outright, they shipped her off to Xavier´s, hoping the neighbors would never know about their mutant daughter. Xavier Institute and the Hellions Cessily eventually made her first friend at Xavier´s in resident bad boy Hellion, who has been like an older brother to her ever since. When Cessily met Wither, an outcast at the school due to his death touch whom she had a crush on him, she discovered she was immune to his powers. This forged a connection between them. She stood up for Wither and got Hellion to welcome him into their Hellions clique and training squad. The Hellions met a mutant powerbroker called the Kingmaker. When granted one wish by Kingmaker, Cessily asked to have her parents to accept her. She journeyed to Portland and found her parents as open and loving as before she got her powers. When Cessily and the Hellions realized Kingmaker´s gift came with a price, they tricked him and backed out of the deal. It was only then that Cessily realized her parent's love had been forced - they had been mind-controlled. Free of Kingmaker's influence, the Kincaids blamed Cessily and disowned her. M-day Soon thereafter, the events of M-Day left only 27 students with their powers, Cessily included, though she would have preferred to lose her powers. The depowered students and staff were sent to their homes. One bus was bombed by anti-mutant religious zealot Reverend William Stryker, and Cessily's former teammate and friend Tag was among those killed. The X-Men held a funeral for those students whose parents would not accept them, and Cessily's anguish was very visible. All of the remaining students were placed by Emma Frost into an all-out brawl, and the ones deemed to be the best were to be assigned to become a group of in-training New X-Men. Cessily made the team and began training to become an X-Man. Cessily and the New X-Men defeated Stryker, Elixir killing him. Shortly afterwards the team went to help Forge who had been sought out by Nimrod for repair. During the skirmish X-23 was forced to sever a piece of Mercury's hand to separate her from Nimrod. She later commented she'd "always wanted to lose a few pounds." The team successfully defeated the robot due to a group effort. Nimrod was sent back in time. Predator X and Limbo After learning of Emma Frost's plan to have X-23 leave the school, Cessily took Laura to Salem Center for coffee to cool Laura down. Just as Cessily realized that Laura had feelings for Hellion, the coffee shop exploded. Facility agents led by Laura's former handler, Kimura came for one of them. Laura, believing it was her, begged Cessily to leave, but not before Kimura shot Cessily with an electric bullet, stopping Cessily from doing anything, and stating that they were actually there for Cessily. After capturing Cessily, Kimura left before Laura could recuperate from a grenade blast. At the lab, Cessily questioned who they were and what they wanted but is given no answers. When she replied that her friends would come for her, Kimura informed her that "The Elephant" (Mammomax) said the same thing while showing a picture of his corpse in a cell. Apparently Stryker, before dying, had requested a living weapon, a huge beast called the "Predator X", and Mercury's metal skin was needed to give him more durability and powers. Gruesome experiments partly stripped the girl of the needed biometal, granting the beast her powers and leaving her in extreme pain. The experiments left her physically and mentally traumatized, and she went into recovery at the institute. Mercury was recovering in bed when the students were teleported to Limbo. She was being held captive by Belasco but broke free after he 'killed' X-23. She and Dust went up against Belaco and kept getting beaten down but refused to give up, as both their mutant bodies were resistant to his magic. World War Hulk During World War Hulk, Mercury teamed up with her fellow New X-Men to face the Hulk when he came to capture Xavier. Even though their initial attacks failed, Mercury attacked one last time and knocked the Hulk into the graveyard of deceased mutants who died on M-Day. When the Hulk heard about what happened to them, he realized that his anger was wrongly directed at Xavier and left. Mercury has also been deeply affected by the events of Decimation.depicted in the "Endangered Species" miniseries She is distraught by the death of a teenage civilian mutant and is one of the students at the institute trying to determine the youngest mutant, as she believes that the youngest mutant always tends to be killed. Messiah Complex Mercury is one of the New X-Men led by Surge that launch a strike against the Purifiers to incapacitate them and rescue the mutant baby. After Hellion is critically wounded by Lady Deathstrike, Pixie panics and blindly teleports the entire team out of the Purifiers' base, spreading them out between Washington and New York. It does not appear that Cessily suffered any lasting injuries as a result. She helps to stabalize Hellion in the X-Men Blackbird on the way back to the mansion. Later, she goes with Dust and Rockslide to visit the graveyard, and they discover that Predator X has entered the mansion grounds. Mercury battles the monster with the rest of the students and is transported by Pixie, along with the other New X-Men, to the battle between the X-Teams and Mister Sinister's forces on Muir Island. San Francisco Mercury has joined the X-men in San Francisco upon Cyclops' call to all mutants. She fights along side X-23, Emma Frost, and Dust against the Skrull's Secret Invasion. Following The Invasion Norman Osborn established is own task force H.A.M.M.E.R and taking advantage of anti-mutant riot publicly villifies the X-men as threats to the American people. In response the X-men establish their own island nation of Utopia. Not to be outdone, Osborn makes one more play to discredit them and tracks down Cessily's father and half bribes/half-threatens him to lie to the media that the X-men are dangerous criminals holding his vulnerable daughter captive. The situation is resolved to everyone's surprise, by Deadpool, who initially attempts to assasinate Cessily's father as a misguided means of gaining X-men membership. At gunpoint, and on live television her father's lie is revealed and Osborn is discredited, furthermore by allowing the X-men to defeat him, Deadpool further boots their own media profile as heroes. Cessily joins the rest of the X-men as a resident of Utopia, but following attacks from a pack of Preadator X, a confrontation with the U-Men, a Necromorph invasion led by Selene and Wither, Bastion's forces during Second Coming, Legion's reality warping Age of X, Fear Itself and finally Schism, she decides that life on Utopia simply isn't safe and join's Wolverine's side in returning to a school in Westchester alongside classmates Hellion, Rockslide and Blindfold. | Powers = Malleable Bio-Mercury Form: composed of a non-toxic liquid mercury. Her form allows her to alter her shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from her skin, or molding herself into different forms. Her ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons. Her Liquid Mercury form is non-Organic. *''Self-Sustenance:'' She is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. *''Telepathic Resistance:'' She is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in her mercury form. *''Molecular Adhesion: gives her the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move her body at will even without overt locomotive features. *Enhanced Durability:'' skin, bone and muscle transformed into liquid mercury to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to a certain extent. *''Magical Resistance:'' Due to her transient body, its harder to magically detect, influence, or harm her them other humans and mutants, but her resistence is far from infinite and can be overwelmed by more skilled magicians like Belasco and Magik. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human female with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Electricity stuns Mercury and causes her to lose control over her form, as well as causing pain. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The use of her powers can sometimes be embarrassing for Cessily: with her ability to re-shape any part of her body, she is able to "melt" herself and turn into a living puddle of mercury. When she does this, however, she is unable to keep her clothes on. Therefore, when she shapes herself back into her humanoid form, she will be nude. * Her creators, state that she is Irish-American. * It has also been said by her creators that she can potentially do anything the T-1000 (Terminator 2) can. * Cessily's is disappointed about not losing her powers due to M-Day, as she was seen looking into a mirror and while saying: Why not me? Why not me?. * In her first appearance, she was sixteen-years-old. * Mercury was also the name of one of the characters (a speedster) seen in Red Raven Comics (published by Timely Comics, the precursor to Marvel Comics). Various retcons have made it so that Mercury was the Eternal Makkari all along. * A previous male character with the same name and powers was introduced as a part of Cerebro's X-Men. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self Sustenance Category:Stretching Category:Electricity Weakness Category:Metal Body Category:Utopians Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Wallcrawling